


David’s big day

by Anonymous



Category: Cadders
Genre: I never fucked Wayne never fucked drake, Other, all my life man fucks sake, if I didn’t i minaj with em let em eat my ass like a cupcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 20:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Buy Fall Back on iTunes





	David’s big day

It’s the Juve Ajax match and they have just drew 1-1. Cronald reaches out to shake hands with David. David grabs him. And then hurls him into the bin that’s at least six miles away. Boom.

Fucking obliterated.


End file.
